1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of inertial measurement units (IMU) and more particularly to an IMU employing orthogonally mounted chip-scale atomic clocks (CSAC) in combination with 3-axis solid-state accelerometers and gyroscopes.
2. Background
Guidance, navigation and control (GN&C) of vehicles such as aircraft, missiles and spacecraft requires accurate sensing of time, acceleration in multiple axes and angular rate data for determination of relative motion of the vehicle. The existing solutions use electromechanical gyros, accelerometers, and clock references, in combination with GPS (Global Positional System) aiding in certain instances. Modern GN&C research has also focused on atomic wave clocks, Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS), solid-state gyros, solid-state gyros, and solid-state accelerometers. However, in certain instances GPS signals might be denied, and solid-state sensors and MEMS lack the long-term stability and accuracy desired for accurate GN&C.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for GN&C which provides long-term stability and accuracy without the requirement for GPS availability. It is also desirable that the system be incorporated in chip scale devices.